1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a door (cover) for a console box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A console box has a box main body and a door capable of closing an opening of the box main body. The door has a door outer and a door inner mounted to the door outer. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-201442 discloses a door in which the door outer and the door inner are formed of a synthetic resin exhibiting rigidity. When the head of an occupant sitting a rear seat hits the surface of the door outer due to a shock when a vehicle is hit from behind, the door outer may be bent from the impact with the head. In this way, the shock that the head receives from the door outer is reduced.
The console box may be equipped with a lock mechanism for locking the door in a state in which the door closes the opening of the box main body. The door outer is bent by the shock received from the head of the occupant, and the door outer may hit the lock mechanism. In this case, the bending of the door outer may be controlled. When the vehicle is hit from behind, there may be a large impact. In this case, the shock imparted to the head from the door outer may be not sufficiently suppressed.
Thus, there has been a need for a door for a console box equipped with a lock mechanism. The lock mechanism is capable of sufficiently suppressing shock that the head of an occupant receives from a door outer when the head hits a surface of the door outer.